I will try to fix you
by Clato4eva15
Summary: When Pitch Black ruins a young mortal family the youngest child is more hardened and stronger than a 6 year old should be. Niamh's life is ruined by the various deaths and leavings of her adult role models. However when she dies she is reborn as a stronger woman who helps more people like her. She is Resilience. Rated for language and violence and maybe lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
**Caribou, Maine, US June 10 1984  
9.30pm**  
_Jack POV_  
I stand in the doorway of the large white stone house on the Canada-Maine border. I am on my way to my winter rounds in the US. I could leave but the boy-child reminded me of someone I knew but I couldn't quite remember.

"Mummy don't go!" the small blond-brown curly haired and grey blue eyed boy cried as the tall platinum blonde woman grabbed her bags which appeared to be packed to the very limits.

The small girl that looked identical to the boy and they both appeared to be around 6 was holding him as he sobbed soaking the girls mint green fleece pajama shirt. She seemed to be holding back tears herself but the pure anger in her eyes was hard to see in a child so young. She softly whispered to the boy in her arms comforting words which in turn makes her kiss his forehead. She looked to the woman who is her mother. She then said softly, "If you want to leave just go. But just know this Lydia if you set foot in this house again I refuse to let you near me or Connor whatever age we may be. You have broken all of this family's hearts by leaving us and I don't believe they can be fixed."  
Lydia looked shocked at her daughters boldness then scolded her with anger, "Niamh McFarlen! How dare you speak to me like that I am your mother!"  
Niamh's retort was angry and harsh, however low and threatening, "You are no mother of mine if you leave your family like this!"

The familiarity of the child's voice was surprising. I remembered helping her make snowballs with the boy just two years earlier. That was why it was familiar. I noticed Niamh tuck her brother in as her grey eyed, brown haired, rather short father became cationic after the door slammed shut behind Lydia. I left to continue my winter rounds as I reluctantly left the broken family that I had watched grow.

**10 years later... 1994**

I had wanted to check up on them for a while but I forgot to or I was caught up in another state. However I never forgot the girl with the blue-grey eyes that was so resilient in not giving in to what she obviously considered a weakness. Niamh popped up in my mind when I saw any set of twins but the fact that she would be about 16 now thrilled me without me knowing why it did. I was still running from Kangaroo after the incident on Easter Sunday in '68. He was still mad. What a surprise! I rolled my eyes and got back to work bringing winter to the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**_I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS. As much as I'd love to I don't... _**

Chapter 2

In this chapter Niamh is 18 and is set after Connor and her left a party after 11 at night.

Maine, December 11 1996 11.30pm  
Niamh's POV  
I looked at my twin brother, Connor as the radio played our favorite song. He wasn't concentrating on the wet road. The truck heading towards us wasn't noticed at all. The heavy vehicle crashed into the passenger door and pushed our car into the heavy forest causing me to black out. The last thing I saw was my brothers face morph into an expression of immense pain. I kept my face straight as I faced the darkness of death.

'You can't die' I heard a soft voice say. I sobbed internally as I thought of my brothers face in death. 'I will go to him!' I replied to the voice.'No you won't, you are so resilient with your heart broken so many times by so many people. Your mother leaving your dad, your father committing suicide 10 years afterwards, your boyfriend cheating on you with your friend, your brother dying...' 'Shut up!' I screamed at the voice I recognized as the man in the moon from the tales I'd believed in long after mum left and dad died leaving us when my brother and I were 16. I smirked at the thought of that. I went with the polite mode. 'What would you like me to do for you?'

**_Hi y'all! Sorry these chapters are so short. I've kind of lost inspiration at the start but I'll write longer soon... Yay for the Man in the Moon!_**


	3. Chapter 3: Pitch Black

**_Hi y'all! Thanks for my first review "A fan"! （≧∇≦）I am trying to today as I've only been on for a day! I do love where this is going and I hope you do too. It's kind of dark right now so if you're disturbed please don't worry. Oh and if you're wondering why she is so tough she took care of both her adult father and her older twin brother From when she was 6. I'be got a strange imagination..._**

**_I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS. AT ALL. IN ANY WAY WHATSOEVER..._**

Chapter 3

**_Maine, December 13 1996  
6.30am_**

I watched my ex, James, from his window sill. The sight of him still made my stomach do little flips but my heart ache with pain. I watched him turn to the door as his mother came into his room telling him about the crash and my supposed death. As soon as he thought he was alone the tears streamed down his beautiful face as he said in a prayer to the sky, to me. "I am so sorry for hurting you, for breaking you after you had already been broken so much. I love you so much, and... I... I miss you. Why did you die?!" he screamed at the sky. My heart broke again as I watched his pained expression. I could heal him. I want to, NEED to heal him. I pulled some of his pain away from him but not his memories and put my arms around him to send my forgiving love into his heart. He felt better than before I healed him so I left his room. I could feel others pain over my brothers and my death in the area so I went and healed them using the beautiful black and gold scythe to take their pain and made them more resilient in their grief. That was until I heard a sinister laugh coming from the crash site.

Stupid fucking immortal hearing.

I flew on the wind as the sudden dark storm overtook the small northern town. A sudden thought hit me. That laugh was familiar.

FLASHBACK START  
A sinister laugh resounded through the house just as we entered dads room to see my father's mutilated body. His throat and eyes were bloodied and hanging out of his thick neck and mutilated eye sockets. His arms and legs were bloodied as well and were hanging off and out at odd angles, ones that any human limb should not be at. I just stared then walked away into another place in the house and screamed and sobbed my voice out.  
FLASHBACK END

The note dad left indicated suicide but the laugh I had remembered was most definitely present at my fathers death. I snapped out of the gory memory and stalked silently forward, in the air of course, and watched the tall dark man with the strange golden-ish eyes, grey skin and dark hair. I heard him talk to a dark horse type creature with the same frightening eyes as the speaker. He said "Well my dear nightmare we have done well, the two believer brats are dead as is the father. The mother doesn't believe in them anymore we needn't worry about her. Now if my name isn't Pitch Black I have to deal with the after shock of this with both her and theGuardians," Pitch growled to his horse like minions. "The deal between Lydia and I had better stand now or I will kill her like her husband and children." I absolutely adore being immortal with enhanced senses and perfect stillness on my part.

Dad's death was murder. My brothers death was intentional as was mine. I wanted revenge for all of them, for me even. Mum had made a deal with Pitch Black, a cruel evil man, immortal, creature, whatever he was! She was the reason dad and Connor died. Well I died too but I became immortal so I guess I don't count as dead. I felt the rage at someone hurting my dad and my older twin all because she needed to make a deal with the nightmare king. The dry sobs racked my thin frame as I thought of my family and felt Lydia's grief at what Pitch had done to her family.

I will avenge us. Watch out Pitch. I'll kill you if you cross my path ever again.

**_Please review... Pretty please with a Jack frost on top... I'll update if I get some favourites on my story. And at least 15 reviews... _**

**_Many thanks my pretty little fans. Yes you boys can be pretty too..._**


	4. not really a chapter as of yet

Hey y'all! How's it going? I know I don't have many fans out there just yet but I'd really appreciate a review. If you have an account on here I'll reply as soon as I can however if you're a guest I'll reply in my next chapter. I'm taking a few days off for now as I'd like to get ahead on stupid work then I'll spend as much time as you guys request on this.

Thanks for putting up with a newbie my pretty little fans!

Clato4eva15 xo


	5. Chapter 4: First contact in 18 years

**_Hi y'all! Thank to all that followed my story. And especially swornbyloki who follows all my stories including my crossover. Thanks AnimeWolfEyes17 who has favourited this. Thanks twistedguitar who has followed this. I really appreciate everyone's support in this. If you review I will reply to you when I can and if not I will reply here! Anyways here is a new chapter. Don't mind the perverted-ness of this..._**

Chapter 4

**Burgess, December 12 2014**

I watched as the children in the small town I had landed in after leaving my own town and traveling around helping the entire population of the world in the 18 years as an immortal. I watched the snow fall down around their small laughing forms. I stared at the white haired, icy blue yet warm eyed teen boy that appeared to be around my age as he flew down into the laughing kids. He could be a threat, he could harm them. Suddenly, his dark blue hoody rode up as he flipped in the air for them flashing his flat, toned, muscled chest and abs. Drool was practically threatening to run out of my mouth as I watched him. I could only see his leg muscles as he walked and ran amongst the kids. Oh my man in the moon was he lithe and muscled and incredibly sexy. And i haven't had a man in two decades... Wait a sec... Why was I noticing this? I did not interact with any other immortals after my erhm... listening in on Pitch let alone check them out! God, snap out of it sweetheart you gotta do your job without distractions and I yet again got distracted smirking when I felt that he didn't notice me at all (i think I have ADHD) the kids did however notice me standing in the shadows at the edge of the small reserve on the edge of the towns park. I groaned inwardly at this and looked down when a small hand pulled at my black jeans just above my black calf length combat boots. I smiled as a girl of about 5 looked innocently up at me.

"Do you want to play with all of us and Jack Frost?" she smiled at me pleadingly.  
I smiled at her innocence I once had before mum left and I had to take care of Connor, dad and I when dad went cationic. "Of course sweet heart. I'll play with you lot." I replied sweetly trying to build her resilience to approaching older kids and adults by pushing it through her hand in mine.

The white, pressed, long sleeved shirt I had on under my black leather jacket made me tend to look intimidating as I looked kinda badass, but kids could see past that and see my kinder side and the fact that I protected them. In their innocence and child-likeness they could see I was a spirit of something they needed to have all their lives and that I healed everyone of their pain and allowed them to deal with pain easier than if I weren't there to aid them. Adults distrusted me if I came near them. I had my helpers for them though.

I saw in my peripheral vision the white haired, pale skinned teen that I now know is in fact Jack Frost, watched me with caution as my sharp black and gold scythe that i always held in my hands made me intimidating and threatening to others especially immortals. I smirked as I pulled my hand out of the small girls hand and smiled encouragingly at the girl before bending down to roll snow into a perfect ball as mum, no I must think if her as Lydia and if I'm not mistaken Frosted flakes over there had taught Connor and I when we were 4.

I smirked at Jack Frost and threw the snowball with precision at his head. He was soooo absorbed in staring at me that he hadn't seen it coming. My bare hands were still covered with snow but my skin couldn't feel cold or heat as the resilience spread to my whole body.

I smirked at his shocked expression. Jack Frost noticed that and immediately retaliated by summoning a snowball and sending it to my face. I gasped at that and kicked and tossed a large nearby snow drift into his chest. He noticed my combat boots then. I guess he was surprised that I was well equipped to fight back to anyone not just him.

He smiled as well as the children were playfully fighting with snow towards the both of us.  
"You wanna join up and fight them off?" he said flying up and away from the snow flying at us.  
"Of course I can fight with more than this scythe and my feet Frosted Flakes." I sarcastically returned flying away as well.  
He smirked at my sarcasm and sent an instant snowball at the laughing kids. I sent a shot of pain to cut into the snow and formed a ball in my hands and sent several duplicates towards every kid.

A 12 year old kid almost got hit but Jack sent a wind to prevent the hard ball of snow from hitting the kid. I frowned and fake pouted.  
"What was that for Frosty boy? I thought you were the spirit of fun?"  
"I am! I'm just protective of Jamie. Wait you know what I am?" He appeared very flustered that I knew what he was a spirit of as I was unknown to him.  
"Well yes. Word in the spirit world is that you're some big hero that defeated Pitch two years ago. Besides that my mother installed a strong belief in all mythologies from when we... Erm... I could hear her in the womb. I always believed in you and everyone even when I was 18 and was turned immortal." I sighed softly. "That answer your question Frost?"  
His face had a mischievous expression.  
"Yes. Now to seek out what you are..." Jack mused arrogantly. "And how you came to be immortal? When I last saw you your mother was walking out on you and your twin and you two were only 6 then." he continued softly.  
" I, I... How do you know that?!" I stuttered out in shock. My face became pained by the memories of my short childhood.  
He smirked again not seeing my expression and retorted, "Your face and eyes were familiar. Plus your voice may not be 6 years old anymore but is still recognizable to anyone that you know."  
"Well crap. I still can't show myself in my home town." I whine to him snapping out of my pain  
"So are you gonna tell me what you are or do I have to freeze it outta you?" he said pretending to be annoyed at me.

My expression became pained suddenly as I remembered the reasons I was chosen to be immortal. "As if you could freeze me frost! Let's just say I went through some not very pretty or enjoyable experiences when I was mortal," I say vaguely trying not to say out loud what I am exactly whilst looking at the ground.  
His pale bare foot tapped impatiently on the soft snow. "That didn't answer my question." he says almost with a gentle tone in his voice. His cool hand reached out and lifted my chin so I would look at him. On instinct i brought my scythe down on his hand sending a jolt of stored pain through him. I gasped as I realized what I had done to him. My eyes glazed over as they did when I was crying as my body refused to shed physical tears as I had done so as a sixteen year old mortal. I turned away from him preparing to find my three fairies and get outta there. The three tiny fist sized pastel colored creatures flew quickly in my direction as I blurted out a quick apology to Jack. He stopped me by saying "It was instinctive to defend yourself after being alone for so long. I know what that feels like. I was alone for 300 years after my transformation."  
I turned to face him and lifted my gaze from the snow covered ground to his face. The understanding in his eyes was evident as was the slight admiration he had for me. I blushed and smiled slightly. I looked at the snow covering the ground and kicked at the pile growing from Frost's staff being fiddled with in his hands.

I really have to get away but I can't. I beckoned my three pastel fae and whispered, " Leila, Luke, Lily. Go back to the cave and get some rest. We have rounds in Africa. Too many are dying and we need to spread a little pain relief to the dead children's families. Some adults are dead too. You lot take the adults I'll take the kids. They trust me more than the adults do. Got that guys?" the nodded quickly. "Good. Now go! Rest up!" I shooed them off.

Frosty boy smirked at me ordering my little helpers around. I just put my hands on my hips and glared.

"ooooo! Scary Immortal girl glaring at me." he teased flying in a reclining position over my head. I rolled my eyes before ramming the middle of the scythe up into his back so he tumbled into the snow. I turned smiling slightly before bending over him letting him get full view of my face and chest and saying softly in his face, "I'm the spirit of Resilience honey. I deal with dealers of pain and the pained are aided by me. I wouldn't mess with me when I have a personal vendetta against Pitch for destroying my mortal life and making me this. Unable to physically cry or feel heat or cold. That is what I am."  
I straightened up and shot up in the air leaving Frost behind in the park.

His face was awed as I flew off. Whether it was my display of power or my display of body I don't know.

I sighed rubbing my free hand over my face. That went well sweetie! I thought sarcastically. I really fucked my first contact with someone else up.

**_Yay for perverted-ness! I will see where our Niamh had the slip up in mentioning someone. Can anyone guess who? Prize is an invisible helper fairy plus an invisible Jack Frost... I have enjoyed writing this and will like your opinions!_**

**_Thanks my pretty little fans,_**

**_Clato4eva15 xo_**


End file.
